Saidai Dōkeshi (TBF)
Saidai Dōkeshi (最大道化師, Lit Translation, "Greatest Jester,") is a Fullbringer and member of the enigmatic Xcution Reborn group, holding some of the most skilled and powerful Fullbringers known in the world. Appearance: Saidai Dōkeshi is a man in his mid 20's with a tall, thin & lithe appearance with a fair complexion. He has a crop of wavy leaf green hair that falls according to the direction of his head, occasionally flailing a few locks of hair over his narrow-slit eyes with a constant closed view towards everyone, rarely opening them to reveal his crimson irises only out of shock or manical fashion. His 6ft body's stance is often slanted or at angle, bringing the presence of someone who hates moving or standing up as he pertains a lazy look most of the time he is up and about, only truly in a upright position when sitting on a seat of some sort. He sports few scars of any sort, suggesting a rarity to close combat or wounds that he'd be involved in such either making out to be a genius of melee fighting or someone who doesn't let people get that close. Saidai's attire is rather unique and colorful in its own right. Sadai has a party suit with a collard white long sleeved shirt which is wrapped around by a short black neck tie and is overlayed with a matte black vest with golden mint buttons. Saidai then has a unusual double set of malt brown belts, clasped together by a pair of metalic rectangular rings, with similar ones around each of the belts near the golden mint belt buckle itself. He also dons a pair of matte black dress pants, sporting a metalic chain linking to a fanciful watch inside the right or left pocket, with even dividing enamored lines running down to a folded up edge above his black pair of dress shoes. Encompassing the rest of his attire is a long-sleeved black coat with a pair of golden mint buckles of sorts on either of the collar of the coat. He also sports a black fedora, resting either fully or casually on his head, depending his mood. His hands are also wearing a pair of brown caramel knuckle wraps for one fanciful reason or another. Personality: Saidai Dōkeshi on average has a bored, often pessimistic attitude about everday to day things, finding that everything takes up too much work or things will end badly. He has a bland, almost constant bored monotone, wishing he could sit down at a table for the majority of his day, due to his wanting for a good card game or strategizing his decks. Despite this, he has a fondness underlaying his sarcastic and bored undertone towards his fellow Fullbringers, always willing to lend a hand despite how, "big a pain," it would be for him. In the heat of battle, Saidai has been seen to thoroughly enjoy himself as he uses his Fullbring to fight opponents in the way he likes to rather then always using brute force or mere destructive abilities that some of his compatriot Fullbringers use, finding his to be, 'the most enjoyable and artful way to do battle.' His diposition on Hollows is something that is filthy, detestable, and grotesque, finding them to be more than a handful and would rather not dirty his hands in slaying one, leaving it to Soul Reapers. His view of the Soul Reapers is nothing of personal hatred or fear, but more of a understanding that they are the caretakers of the deceased and the exterminators of the beasts that become corrupt or come from the other side to ravenously quench their thirst for spiritual energy. However, those who look down upon him that are Soul Reapers, let alone any other race or entity, he takes personally and will cast aside any feelings of lathargy or distaste for combat aside and focus on destroying them utterly, preferably having them on their hands and knees before him, showing a more egotistical side of himself bordering sadism. His view towards other souls is indifference, finding it necessary for them to strive for survival and not always look to others to defend themselves, and finding the need to be content to pass on rather than cling to things that have no meaning in their current state that could lead them to becoming the monstrocities he detests so much. Synopsis: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Saidai has over the years, increased his personal reserves of Spiritual Power to a incredibly high status, having the same strength through Spiritual Energy as a skilled Captain would have, his Spiritual Pressure resonating a ecstatic rythym through the air, in a almost vibrational song-tune, unlike most constant static that distorts the air from most if not all beings with high spiritual power. Swordsman Expert: Though not entirely in the same league as most swordsman masters, Saidai has a unusually high skill in using blades, something that would be unexpected from a lax and lathargic mannered man who prefers not to do anything energetic or physical. Despite this, his own Fullbring allowed him to hone his swordsmanship and master it to a degree which is more favorable towards his standards and his own particular style makes it more enjoyable. Bringer Light Master: An ability upon when one completely masters their Fullbring, Saidai can initialize this technique with great ability and mastery, able to move like a wraith on the battlefield if need be, allowing him to avoid attacks and institute his own his opponents with precision and timing. Fullbring Manipulation: The ability to "command" inanimate objects to do a variety of different and nearly impossible feats, Saidai can use this ability with a high intelligence and artistic flair not many have seen used. Having the understanding of how his own Fullbring abilities work, as well as how others use their Fullbring, he found it possible to cause other Fullbring to either 'malfunction' temporarily or 'dispel', finding it to be a 'Wild Card' trick he can use on others to confuse others or give him an upperhand in a purely Fullbring vs Fullbring battle. Marksman Master: As part of his Fullbring demands it, he became a expert marksman, able to throw and aim a plethora of objects with high precision and aim, able to hit things that are moving at high speeds and/or at long distances. High Endurance: For a Fullbringer, he's gained a large amount of stamina as his Fullbring abilities required, giving him a surprising amount of physical aptitude and dexterity. He also began to take injuries or punishment from usually high damaging inflictions with a lower than average amount of scarring or damage done to his person, able to live through things most humans wouldn't have able to. High Intelligence/Strategist Master: As part of him being a card player, Saidai has a high amount of intelligence and ability within strategy, having earned him some of the highest seats within the card playing world, allowing him to win and know when to lose at stages, integrating this into real-life scenarios of battle and conflict to a high skill. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Card Decks: As a Fullbring Focus for Saidai, he has along his belt in multiple 'cartridges' holding playing cards, having a total of ten cartridges of cards. Silver Pocketwatch: A sentimental object of Saidai's, its unclear why he carries it other than telling time but he never has spoken of its use other it being 'useful'. Fullbring: Fullbring name: Winner's Deck Fullbring Object Focus: Saidai employs the ten playing card decks on his double belts, using them for a variety of scenarios as well as techniques involving them. He also uses a pocketwatch to employ various wildcards as well as transform its shape into that of a elaborate rapier for close-combat. Fullbring Abilities: While individually they are ordinary playing cards, Saidai while using his Fullbring, 'Winner's Deck', can create a number of particularly favorable abilities that help him in battle. Straight of Spades: When he 'deals' out a straight of spades, the cards light up with brilliant green energy before forming into weapons of his choosing, whether they be speeding projectiles, melee weapons, ranged weapons, or energy explosives, he can preform a number of feats by just having a Straight of Spades. Straight of Hearts: When Saidai 'deals' out a straight of hearts, he a number of defensive and healing properties can be used at his disposal, allowing it to be a great defensive measure to defend against medium strength attacks of both energy and physical attacks as well as giving him average healing. Straight of Clubs: When Saidai 'deals' out a straight of clubs, Saidai can either increase the chances of his opponent's technique, footing, attack misses or increase his own personal chances that he can outmaneuver, preform a inhumanly possible feat, or can percieve mentally the next move his enemy would make within those few seconds is available to Saidai, being both an unpredictable set for him to use as well as dangerous. Straight of Diamonds: When Saidai 'deals' out a straight of diamonds, Saidai can exponantially bolster his personal Spiritual Power and Fullbring effects, rejuvenate his personal stamina, cure diseases at the moment, or steal Spiritual Power and/or stamina from his opponent and use it for his own personal use in a raw attack, is avaiable to him. When dealing this hand, Saidai can be expected to recover and continually fight as a prolonged battle may wear down most opponents during long exchanges. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Fullbringers Category:Fullbringer